I Came Back For You
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: What if the Kiaba brother's mother didn't die? What if she was stolen from them? Very emotional read it please.


**I have a theory. **

**About what would happen if the Kaiba brother's mother wasn't really dead so this was born.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related. **

**Btw don't give me any crap that I misspelled names I really don't care and don't have time to fix my spell check again.**

**Please Review and I might continue this.**

* * *

Blackness. That's all I see here. No lights, no walls, nothing. I look around and see no one. I try to call out for my brother but no words leave my mouth. Only silence. Then out of nowhere I was starting to hear notes being played from a piano almost mournfully. I follow the notes, they lead me, a beautiful voice is singing as I run. Calling me to follow.

_Playground... School bell rings... Again..._

_Rain clouds... Come to play... Again..._

_Has... no one told you... she's not breathing..._

_Hello... I'm your mind... giving you someone to talk too..._

_Hello..._

This voice was so familiar too me. But I couldn't place where. Her voice and song were very pretty but the song made me want to fall to my knees and cry for some odd reason. However I quickly shrugged it off and followed the voice and music again.

_If I smile... And... _

_Don't... Believe..._

_Soon I know... I'll wake..._

_From this dream..._

_Don't try to... fix me..._

_I'm not broken... _

I stopped when I saw before me a women that wore a black dress it looked like a ball gown but flattened. She was standing before a Piano that had no legs but still stood. It was like a shadow. The women was sitting on a Piano chair and something around my size was lying on her lap. I looked and saw that it was Seto only he was 10 again. He had his eyes close and looked to be asleep; he had his head on the women's lap. The women turned away from the piano and smiled at me. My body felt numb and my eyes were swelling with tears. I knew instantly who she was. Only I never met her in real life.

_Hello..._

_I'm the lie... _

_Living for you... so you can..._

_Hide..._

I ran to her as she opened her arms out to me. I ran to her embrace with tears running down my face. I was shaking I was so sad. "Mom!" I cried into her shoulder. My mom had died while giving birth to me. I never got the chance to meet her, she never had the chance to touch me, but here she was singing like Seto always told me she did when he was scared or sad. I couldn't stop crying as I hugged her. She ran her fingers through my hair and held me close. I never want her to leave me again.

_"Don't cry..."_

But I couldn't. I missed her so much. And I had a million questions I wanted to ask her and things I wanted to do with her and Seto. "Please..." I begged my throat tight from my tears. "Please Mom don't leave me..." I sobbed into her shoulder. The world around us started to fade into blackness, Seto had disappeared, it was only me and mom. "Mom?" I asked in a raspy voice. Her grip on me was loosening and loosening with each second.

_Suddenly I feel I'm not sleeping..._

_Hello..._

I looked at her she was starting to fade like Noah had. "Mom! Don't leave me mom!" I cried out. She looked at me with a hurt look. She laid her hand on my cheek and made me look at her.

_"I'm still here..."_

_"All that's left..."_

_"Of yesterday..."_

The last thing I saw was everything going black.

* * *

I shot up out of bed. I was in my bedroom. Mom was no where in sight and her piano didn't exists. I held onto my sheet with a tight grip and cried. I knew I shouldn't be bawling like a baby but this misery I felt was too much. _"Why? Why!? Why did mom have to leave us!?"_ The questioned burned into my mind as my throat tightened like I had a noose around my neck. I sat in my bed for a long time till my eyes had ran out of tears and left my eyes red. The invisible noose around my throat had loosened and the burning pain in my skull had stopped enough for me to think. I let out a ragged breath and moved the blankets off me. I made not a sound as I left my room for the hallway. The servants looked at me curious as to why I was out of bed. But I didn't acknowledge them. I walked off for only one place. My brothers home office. I knew Seto was home late from his business trip so he had to be there.

**"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"** CEO Seto Kiaba growled into the phone clearly not in a good mood. Ever since he got back from his trip it's been none stop disappointing phone calls about his new project. He was working on a new modified version of the duel disk. So far nearly every plan he had has been forted. The only thing that possibly highlighted his day was receiving his annual Welcome Home tackle greeting from Mokuba. Even though the tackle nearly if always knocked him off his feet he still loved seeing his little brother smile at him just because he was home. Kiaba growled and hanged up the phone. He sat back in his chair frowning.

Then he heard his office door slowly open. He turned to see Mokuba walk into his office and shut the door behind him. "Mokuba? What are you doing still up?" Kiaba asked it now being 2 am. Way past Mokuba's bedtime. He stopped when he saw that Mokuba's eyes were read and he looked broken. "Mokuba?" Kiaba asked concerned. Mokuba didn't say a word and crawled into his brother lap. Kiaba let him. Whatever had upset his brother was bad, very bad, he laid his hand on his little brother shoulder. "Mokiba what's wrong?" He asked. Mokuba stiffened in his brothers arms. "I-I had a dream-dream about mom..." Mokuba said his voice hoarse it cracked when he spoke.

Kiaba felt a pain in his chest when Mokuba said that. He wouldn't really admit it to anyone, except Mokuba, but Kiaba DID miss his mother dearly. He knew Mokuba missed her more than him cause he never got to know her as much as he had. Kiaba let out a depressing sigh and held his distressed little brother tightly. Mokuba let a more tears fell from his face as he held onto his brother. A long almost painful silence filled the room. "Can you tell me what mom was like?" Mokuba asked when he managed to speak again. Kiaba thought for a moment. Mokuba was older now and did deserve to know at least a few things about there mother. Kiaba nodded. Mokuba stayed still, patiently, ready to listen. Kiaba cleared his throat and thought over what he would tell him.

"Well mom was a strong, amazing person." Kiaba started. As memories of the women that gave him life filled his head. "She was kind hearted but did have a temper, if you messed with her family, she would destroy you worse than anything I could muster. I'll admit even I was scared of her and she was the one protecting me." Kiaba said as Mokuba smiled slightly even though it was still a hurtful one. "What did mom look like?" Mokuba asked. "She had dark colored hair. It wasn't black like yours but it might as well been. I got my blue eyes from her; but hers were lighter and looked like they could stare into your very being." Kiaba said with a small smile remembering her smiling at her when he was 6.

"Mom was a duelist. She was a champion like I was. That was actually why I originally wanted to be champion. It made me feel closure to be at the same rank as she was." Kiaba explained. "Wow. Did mom have any secret way she won or any techniques you do too?" Mokuba asked. Although he had seen his brother duel a million times and knew every possible move he would make he still wanted to know. "Actually she dueled a lot like Yugi Muto all that 'heart of the cards' crap ironically. But her view was different. She believe that the cards people own show more than just there strengths she said they were like gateways to people's hearts, minds, and souls."

"And you didn't believe her?"

"No I just didn't understand what she meant. I tried to make her explain it too me but she said time would show me what she meant. I still have no clue what she meant till this day." Kiaba said crossing his arms over his chest. "Cool. Did mom have any rare cards?" Mokuba asked. Kiaba grinned at his brother and pulled a drawer open. He picked up a small safety deposit box and punched in a quick code on the key pad. The box popped open and revealed a duel monster deck inside. Mokuba looked at the deck in awe. It wasn't Seto's that was in his brothers dueling belt.

Kiaba pulled the deck out and fanned some of the cards out and showed them to his little brother. The cards were of Light, dark, nature and plant monsters and some rare trap and magic cards. "Wow." Mokuba said carefully taking the cards from his brothers hand. "This is moms deck?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the cards in amazement. Kiaba nodded. Mokuba was a bit dumbstrucked this deck rivaled his brothers if not exceeded it. No wonder Seto was such a good duelist he must have learned everything he knew from their mother. It was obvious. "These are so cool." Mokuba said as he put the cards back in deck form and handed the treasured card back to his brother. "The most prized one isn't in there though... Mom still has it..." Kiaba said as he place the deck back in the box; and the box back in the drawer.

Mokuba swallowed back new tears. "Wh-What kind of card?" He asked hesitantly. The last thing Mokuba wanted was to make his brother feel bad. The very last thing. Kiaba looked at Mokuba. "Believe it or not it was a dragon. A single dragon. That monster was stronger than anything I've seen. Maybe even stronger than all 3 god cards. The 7th Tear Blood Red Dragon." Kiaba said remembering the duels he had watched either in the crowd or on TV. His mother wouldn't play that beast unless she was loosing the duel or the opponent was a selfish beast. She would unleash the creature might and win the duel she would speak truth about the opponent and some advice to re-think their dueling style and way of life. The brothers were silent for a minute that felt like a hour.

"I wonder... If mom would've liked me if she met me..." Mokuba said with sadness in his voice. "Mokuba." Kiaba said but his brother ignored him as if he wasn't there. "It's my fault she died... She must hate me..." Mokuba said gripping his shoulders with his hands. He felt tears fall from his eyes. These what if's and second guesses were eating him alive.

* * *

_"Would she love me?" _

_"Did she even want me?"_

_"Was I a mistake that costed her life?"_

_"If I was never born would she still be here?"_

* * *

All of them tore him up inside and out. Body and soul. The noose he had felt before, when he awoke, return only thicker and had a tighter grip on his throat. Cutting off air to his lungs. He was trembling and couldn't speak. He felt completely numb and he ice cold. He couldn't even hear his brother calling his name or his hands on his shoulders lightly shaking him to calm him down. He out fast breathes that couldn't calm him and only made him feel worse. Kiaba was panicked Mokuba had panic attacks before but nothing like this. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around his trembling brother and held him tight.

Mokuba's breathing started to deepen and lengthen after he laid against his brother for a few moments and a sense of safeness filled him. Just being near his brother let Mokuba know all was right with the world being separated from him made him feel like the sky was about to fall any second. Kiaba laid his hand on his brothers head as he held him as Mokuba started to slowly revert back to normal. Mokuba had stopped shaking and now regained his breath. The thoughts and questions had subsided loosing the battle, for now, but Kiaba still kept Mokuba close fearing he would go into another anxiety fit if he'd let go. Mokuba didn't move he was growing exhausted that and he didn't want to leave his brother he barely spent any time with him during the day with the company and all. He laid his head against his brothers chest and heard the slow steady beat of Seto's heart. Even in a crises Seto could keep his cool, this was no exception, although he was scared he didn't let it stop him from reacting.

A low voice filled Mokuba's head. It wasn't Seto's voice, he hadn't said a word, it was a women's voice and she was singing to him. His mothers voice. Only her voice was there to comfort him instead of tormenting. The song she sang filled his head then faded as fast as it came. He let out a inaudible sigh he felt his brothers tight grip around his small body loosen.

"Mokuba." Kiaba said catching the young boys attention. He moved his heavy head up so he looked up at his brother. "What happened to mom wasn't your fault. It never was and never will be. Don't you ever think it was and if I ever said it was I was out of line." Kiaba said sternly. Mokuba looked down from his brother's face he was still so unsure if that was true. Was it not his fault? She had to die so he could live, that wasn't fair; not at all. "Mokuba. Mom loved you dearly. Even if she couldn't live long enough to show you how much she did; she would give anything to see you now." Kiaba said making his little brother look at him. "Mokuba say something." Kiaba said stern his nerves were on edge from the sound of his tone. "... God sucks..." The boy said and laid his tired head against his brother. Kiaba sighed. He could not deny that already proven fact. He looked out the window to the night sky with his little brother lying up against him. Barely awake. "Indeed he does..." Kiaba said airy as he stood up with his little brother in his arms.

Mokuba was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. Kiaba left his office and carried Mokuba back to his bedroom. He laid him in his bed and tucked him back in bed. No sooner did he put Mokuba back in his bed was the boy asleep. Kiaba sighed and rubbed Mokuba's head gently. He left his little brother room and shut the door gently behind him. He walked back to his office and sat in his chair with a sigh. Now Mokuba's health mentally and physically worried him. He knew Mokuba had anxiety attacks since returning from Duelist Kingdom. (AN Whatever Pegausus had sent his soul into, and I don't mean the card, must have been scary in my opinion) Kiaba had suffered from them as well as a young boy but that was for different reasons.

Kiaba looked out the window again as memories of his childhood filled his mind. Not of Gozuburo but of his mother. Back then it was just him and her. He never knew his father. His mother told him that he had ran off years before he was born. That was one mystery that still nagged at Seto for years to come. But it didn't matter if he had a father or not in the beginning his mother made everything work out and made a good life for them. Kiaba laid back in his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Sad as to who there mother is you have to review to find out.**


End file.
